Thank You
by illbakeyoupies27
Summary: Katniss thanks Peeta soon after he gives her the bread. How their first conversation would have gone. Read and Review!


A/N:** Hello everyone. This is just a one shot for now but if I get positive feedback, I might expand. Let me know in reviews. Suggestions are always welcome. One another note, I know I haven't updated my other story "Try and Remember" in ages. I'm going to try to get it up by Sunday. If you're new to my stories, check it out. I'm pretty happy with it. Thanks and review!**

Why would he do it? We've never spoken before. The most communication we've ever had was when I catch him looking at me, and no faster his deep blue eyes flit away. He saved my life. My entire family was on the brink of starvation. I owe him so much. I was willing to give up, to let Prim down, but then he came out and threw the bread. Did he burn it on purpose? Why would he, I mean nothing to him. Still, there's some sort of connection that was there before the bread. God do I owe him. I hate owing people, maybe if I just thank him it won't be so awkward. On the other hand, thanking him will also be awkward seeing as how he might have just happened to throw it and it come close to me. But the way he looked at me with such care. He meant to do it. I can just tell.

It's been two days since he fed me. The last of the bread will go tonight at dinner. I better go hunting, just for a squirrel or so. The baker likes squirrels, I could go there to trade and ask to talk to Peeta and thank him then. The school day ends in about a half hour, I'll go straight to the woods. That way I can thank him and get it over with. He makes me nervous. I feel jittery around him, although I have no idea why. I look over at him. His black eye is almost gone. How can a mother hit her own child? I feel guilty for it. He wouldn't have gotten hit of it wasn't for me digging through their trash. He looks over at me but instead of either of us we just look at each other. His eyes bore into mine.

The bell rings just in time and I practically run out the door. I find Prim and tell her to walk home with a friend. Just as I finish telling her, Peeta starts walking towards me but I hear one of his brothers tell him his mother is looking for him. Something about decorating a cake for a wedding, and he runs home.

I go straight to the woods but everything seems to be hiding. I'm out there for a good three hours before I get a squirrel. It's about five and the days are still a little too short. I finish hiding my bow and arrows and go into the meadow. No one really is ever in the meadow. It's in the Seam, so of course merchants never come, and the miners are always too tired from a day's work to take their families. But tonight is different. I see the figure in the distance sitting there. I think to just ignore it until I get closer and see who it is. Peeta.

I decide just to get this over with, "Hey. Peeta, right?"

He doesn't look up, "Yeah, and you're Katniss?"

"Yeah, look I wanted to tell you something."

He looks up, his eye is completely swelled shut and his lip if split and bleeding. "Yeah?"

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"What this? Oh yeah I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt. So you wanted to tell me something?"

"Um, yeah. I just really wanted to tell you thank you."

"What?"

"You know for the bread. Just for throwing it to me. You didn't have to."

"Oh, no problem." His words are so slurred because of his fat lip.

"I feel like I should owe you something. Why don't you come to my house and I'll give you some medicine. My mom used to work at the drug store so we have tons of medicine."

"No, really I'm fine." Then his mom calls out, "Peeta, get your ass home in ten minutes or else!"

His eyes show terror, "I have to go, Katniss. It was nice talking to you. You isn't owe me anything, really."

He gets up to leave. I just want to help him. While he's walking away I call to him, "She hits you. That's why you're so beat up all the time. You burnt the bread on purpose, even though you knew you would get hit for it."

He stops and stoops his head, "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me. Peeta, you saved my life. My family was starving and you helped me when no one else did. Of course it matters."

"I don't mean to make mistakes." His voice is shaky.

"No one does. Why doesn't your father do anything about it?"

"That's the problem. There's no reason not to. He just leaves. I know it hurts him." Peeta sits back down on the ground.

"Does she hit your brothers too?"

Not as much as me. Their mistakes are always bigger than mine when they get hit. I have to go Katniss. Thanks for talking to me. I don't really have anyone to talk to, but you're easy to talk to. I like it."

"You can talk to me anytime if you like. I'm not very good at talking or making friends, but I owe you."

"Same goes for you. I mean if you're ever having problems, don't be afraid to talk."

"That's not my thing."

"Talking? Isn't that everybody's thing?"

"Not mine."

"I'm serious Katniss, I know what it's like to have to hide stuff. If the District heard about mine or your living situations, we would be in the community home in a second."

"How do you know my living situation?"

"Well I know that your father was killed in the mines, and you were starving two days ago. I'm not dumb."

"Oh." Is my situation that obvious? I hope not. Prim could never survive in a home.

"Crap, I have to go. See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye, and thanks again."

He runs off. I almost want to stop him. I want to tell him everything I'm feeling, which is the exact opposite of me. He is just so calming and easy to talk to. Maybe I will just take up that offer to talk


End file.
